Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by benjaminbywater92
Summary: Having woken up in an ancient world, how will Ben adapt to the changes and how will he react to the war between templars & assassins. Follow Ben as he is catapuled into a whirlwind of death & dispair. Will include Ezio, Leonardo, etc.
1. Unexpected Arrivals

Out of sight, out of mind

prologue

There was a bitter chill all around, something in the air tonight felt different, almost ancient. My eye's fluttered open from what felt like a deep sleep, I was met by the stars that sat high up in the sky, watching over me, there piercing beauty took my breath away. As my body slowly came back to consciousness I came to realise something was wrong. The breath hitched in my throat as I realised I was lying on a cobbled street, my hands gently swept over the cobbles, my heart sinking in my chest as I started to dread something was terribly wrong. What happened? The question was lingering in my mind, How did I get here? I tried to think back to last night but it was all just a blur, a fog that I couldn't pierce, I remembered being in my bedroom, I had just had an argument with my Mum but after that, was just darkness, I couldn't quite shine the light on it. My head was pounding, it felt as if someone had smacked me round the head with a bus, and any harsh movements felt as if my brain was going to fall out. I pushed myself from the ground and sat up, observing the scenery around me, and to my despair, didn't look anything like home. Ancient town houses sat around me, the cream painted walls faintly lit in moon light, and the roofs a dark orange, I'd seen these houses before, but I couldn't put my finger to it, it was pulling at my brain, but I couldn't find the memory, it was as if my mind had been emptied of any data. Fear was starting to pump through my veins as I stood on my feet, I was hit by a light headed feeling as my body slow swayed side to side, I needed to find someone, someone who could help me and maybe make sense of all this. Taking a few steps, I started to making my way through the street, eye's wide as I scanned over the surrounding area; something didn't seem right. I could see a figure in the distance coming towards me, I could only make out the darkened outlines of their body, but from what I could see they were a hood, and some sort of body armour. I couldn't help but feel like I needed to run, something about this hooded figure didn't seem right, well actually, this whole place didn't seem right. As the cloaked figure came closer and closer, I could started making out more details, his robes were white, with a crimson red symbol on the fabric, why did that look so familiar? I know I had seen it before, but where? His upper body was lean, the fabric hugged his skin visibly showing he was ripped beneath those clothes.

Fear, it plagued at my heart, it told me to run, but yet, I felt glued to the floor, I felt mesmerised by this stranger, his face hidden by his hood, but I could feel his eyes on me, and now he was only meters away, getting closer and closer, until he was at my side. It felt as if the whole world had stopped, cold air prickled down my spine, the hairs standing on end. My heart started to speed up, a lump forming in my throat as I watched the hooded figure glide past me, and I let out a sigh of relief, I don't know why I had felt so afraid, it was as if my body was expecting him to lash out at me, or even worse. I could hear his footsteps fade away and with that went the fear, and now I was just faced with a dark street and a task of finding out where I was and how to get home.

So this is just a small first chapter, I know it's not the best, but the chapters will be longer and much more interesting from now on :)


	2. City of Lonely Hearts

**Heyy. So this is my first proper chapter of this story, so I hope you like :) Please leave me a review, even if you have some criticism, please let me know :) I'm always willing to learn and improve myself. Sorry my descriptions aren't exactly the best, but i'll learn as i go along :)**

Chapter two; city of lonely hearts.

Ezio POV

I hid beneath the shadows and watched my prey from afar, I stood among the rooftops and watched intently as the figure slowly made his way through the streets of Florenca. My eye's followed the darkened figure as he paced up the cobbled streets, streets that had I had walked all my life, my family walked them with me, but now, they were dead, murdered by Uberto Alberti, a traitor my family and all Florenca, and I will have my justice, I will avenge my father and brothers.

I had gotten word a few days ago that Ausilio Esposito had informed Alberti that my father was to leave Florenca, before any attack could be held on him; now he must die for his crime. As I stepped to the ledge of the roof, a blinding light lit up the sky from somewhere in the distance of the town, it lasted only a few seconds but it was unlike anything I had ever seen, what could have made such a blinding light?

I pulled my bewildered eyes away from the scene of the light, and back to Ausilio Esposito, but he had disappeared, the place he had been standing only moments ago, was empty, there was no one on the streets.

"Bastardo" I cussed under my breath, anger spread through me like a wild fire, but my curiosity was starting to get the best of me, that light, where did it come from? I must go and investigate; there may be a link to Ausilio's sudden disappearance.

Taking a quick glance to the ground below, I caught sight of a mound of straw and jumped from the rooftop. The air swept over my head and through my hood, my heart racing as the adrenalin pumped through my veins, doing this never got old. With the straw breaking my landing, I was soon on my feet, my eyes scanning around the surrounding area watching for any movements or signs of life, but it was silent in the dead of the night.

Feint glows came from a few windows in the houses around me, some people would still be awake, so I were to be silent so I was not seen, my identity could not be shown to anybody. As I started making my way to the scene of the light, I found my legs were going faster until I found myself running through the streets, turning at each corner, cutting through the air like a blade.

Making my way through alleys and onto the darkened streets, my legs began to slow down, my body gasping for air, I was coming up to my destination but something felt wrong, the hairs on my neck stood on end and a shiver ran down my spine. I reached my sword and kept my hand on it just for safe measure, there was something moving in the distance, a figure, my thoughts went straight back to Ausilio Esposito, was that him? How did he get here so quickly?

I started pacing forward, my eyes locked onto him and my hand ready awaiting on my sword ready to strike, but as came closer, I could see the figure more clearly, and I could see this was not Esposito, but a boy, but he looked strange and unfamiliar, something about him was unnerving. His clothes were different, like nothing I had ever seen in Florenca.

His breeches were dark and tight around his legs, the material looked unfamiliar, his red tunic sat comfortably around his chest, but there were strange markings on it, words that looked like they had somehow been written on it, 'I'm a free bitchy baby' this phrase lingered on my mind, what did it mean? How was this boy wearing such clothing? I had never seen any of it on sale at clothe merchants, or was he from a far away land?

I was nearing closer and closer and his face was now visible to me, his face was slightly chubby, but it only proportioned the rest of his body, his hair was short, very dark in this feint moon light, but it matched his eyes, they were as dark as night, my father used to say your eyes were the gateway to your soul, and looking into his, I could not see anything but darkness. As we passed I felt something, familiarity, like somehow, maybe I had met him before, but how? If I had seen him before I would have recognised him, but I couldn't shake of this feeling.

As I walked away my mind was filled with a thousand questions, but one thing was for certain; I need to find out more about him.

Bens POV

The sun slowly emerged from the shadowy depths of its confinements, the rays of light shooing away the darkness that was predominant here only hours ago. My eye's fluttered open and the sky above me was clearer then I had ever seen it, birds soared through the air, there morning call like a beautiful harmony to my ears. Then the realisation of the past events hit me, and I found myself jumping to my feet within a matter of seconds.

Apart of me had been hoping that last night was just a dream, but standing here, I can tell you I certainly wasn't dreaming. After searching around last night, I hadn't found anything or anyone, I must have walked miles through this town but no hope had came my way, so I thought it best I found somewhere to sleep and try and keep my energy preserved if I were to ever get out of here.

So after a few minutes of scurrying around, I managed to find a mound of straw in what looked like a small court yard. Getting to sleep proved more difficult than I thought, every so often I would hear something scurry around me, like a small rodent, and I would find myself jumping to my feet and panicking like a small child. I had this feeling, like I was being watched, no matter how many times I would look around to make sure no one was there, I felt like I wasn't alone and that striked fear in me, I could be murdered by someone, anyone, and nobody would know who I am, hell, maybe they wouldn't even care.

A loud yawn escaped my lips and a sudden growl erupted in my stomach, I was starving and I had no way of finding any food, I had no money, no sense of direction and I had no idea where I was. As if by coincidence I could hear the murmurs of town people filling the streets, I felt a sudden sigh of relief wash over me, and I turned on my heels and headed for the small foyer that led out onto the street; and boy was I in for a shock.

It was like I had just walked into the 16th century, everyone's clothes, I had never seen people wear such things, only in movies, but this was real life, and I was on the verge of freaking out. The ladies wore long elegant dresses, mostly of light colours, accompanied by jewels that looked hand crafted and not the work of a machine. A lot of men wore baggy trousers, probably twice there actual size, which tucked into long legged leather boots, my mouth hung open as I witnessed all this, what the hell was going on? Their shirts were thin and overly large, hanging off their bodies like they were going to fall off. Some men wore leather vests, while some others long cloaks, but this, this certainly wasn't 21st Century Britain.

I took a few slow steps onto the street, my eyes watching over everything around, people's eyes were on me, some whispering to one another, 'what on earth is that boy wearing?' I heard a large lady say to who I can only assume is her husband. There's nothing wrong with my clothes, I thought. Placed along the streets were small stalls, people selling things like vegetables and fish, to clothing and dyes, somebody caught my eye from the corner of the market, a hooded figure, the same one who I saw last night, I had the sudden urge to follow him, to ask him what was happening, maybe he knew, maybe saw how I got here.

Taking off quickly, I headed in his direction, but he was wary of my actions and he started to flee the scene, heading off towards a large church that sat in the distance.


End file.
